Lágrimas
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: ‘::.- Existem diversos sentimentos envolvendo essas pequenas gotículas de água salgada. E um deles é o... Amor -.::’Primeira Fic::' Draco/Ginny!


'_**:.- **__Existem diversos sentimentos envolvendo essas pequenas gotículas de água salgada. E um deles é o... Amor__**-.:'**_

**-**

"_**Lágrimas**__**"**_

-

**-…O´…-**

-

_Lágrimas. Para ser sincero, eu não posso dizer que gosto ou não delas . Mas, de fato, simplesmente as odeio quando elas rolas pelo seu rosto. Claro, isso só começou naquele dia..._

_No dia em que as vi caírem dos seus olhos pela primeira vez._

**-O-**

Naquela noite eu resolvi passear pelo bosque, aquele que fica atrás do castelo. Quando, depois de algum tempo de caminhada, a vi sentada nas raízes daquela enorme arvore, que fica quase no centro do bosque. Me surpreendi, pois já era tarde, muito tarde para você esta acordada.

Caminhei em sua direção, sem fazer o menor ruído e parei a poucos metros de você. As folhas das arvores ao nosso redor se balançavam por conta do vento, que por sinal era gélido e fazia com que seus longos cabelos, que eram vermelhos como fogo, esvoaçassem conforme sua vontade.

Pequenos soluços escapavam pela sua garganta, e, mesmo que fosse contra meus princípios, eu me preocupei com você. Porque... Sabe, eu não lhe conhecia muito bem... Só sabia o _básico_ sobre você... Meu alvo principal era _outra pessoa_ da sua família.

Mas sempre a vi como um dos elos mais fortes daquele bando de sangue quente que era a sua família, o que é menos vulnerável as minhas palavras ríspidas. Você era a única que rebatia todas as ofensas que eu lançava contra sua família e seu _amorzinho_... Harry Potter.

Mas, vê-la ali, sentada naquele chão gélido do bosque me encarando com seus olhos verdes, de onde caiam lágrimas, de uma maneira tão frágil e vulnerável, fez com que algo dentro de mim aflorasse e uma vontade quase insuportável de te abraçar e te consolar me assolasse.

**-O-**

_Mas eu não te abracei, não fiz nada pra te ajudar... Só fiquei ali, em pé ao seu lado, vendo você chorar... Não sabia por que aquilo me deixava tão atordoado e culpado, mas cada lagrima que escorriam pelo seu rosto era como se estivessem perfurando meu coração com uma faca..._

_Quando, depois de alguns minutos, você finalmente notou "completamente" minha presença ali bem ao seu lado, você se levantou, enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e, empunhando a varinha na minha direção, mi fitou com aquelas tristes, mais decidido e desafiadores, olhos verdes._

_Aquela sim era a Ginny Weasley que eu conhecia._

**-O-**

- O que quer aqui Malfoy? –seu tom era controlada mente ríspido, mais eu conseguia ver a profunda tristeza que sentia, por trás daquelas palavras. Em sua mão a varinha permanecia apontada na minha direção.

- Oras, quem deveria fazer essa pergunta sou eu, Weasley –rebati, vendo suas bochechas se tornares tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo, de pura raiva. Para ser sincero só falava assim com ela para ver suas bochechas, que eram pálidas e repletas de pontinhos cor de ferrugem, se tornarem escarlate- Por que esta aqui fora tão tarde da noite?

- Não é da sua conta! –após falar isso virou-se de costas para mim e levantou a cabeça, em direção ao céu estrelado em cima de nossas cabeças. Notei que ela havia guardado a varinha- Agora, se me der licença, gostaria de ficar sozinha. Não estou com animo, paciência ou cabeça, para suas brincadeirinhas de mau gosto agora.

Queria ter tido coragem para estender minha mão e tocar no seu cabelo, logo e ondulado, que estava a pouco espaço longe de mim, e comprovar a minha teoria de que eles eram tão macios e cheirosos quando minha mente havia imaginado que seriam.

Fitei suas costas... Abaixei meu olhar e percorri todo seu corpo. Não era mais a menininha que entrou aqui há alguns anos, já tinha 16 anos e agora seu corpo que, em borá não estivesse completamente formado, me deixava completamente desnorteado. Pernas longas e já bem tornadas, bumbum redondo, grande e empinado, cintura fina, quadris arredondados. Seus seios, mesmo que não os pudesse ver agora, eram, eu podia jurava, do tamanho ideal para mim... Eles com toda a certeza encaixariam perfeitamente em minhas mãos.

Meu maior desejo era contar e beijar cada pintinha sarnenta de seu corpo... Começando pela do rosto, percorrendo os ombros, descendo pelo colo e logo tomando todo o seu corpo com a minha contagem quase impossível, que seria bastante proveitosa... Para ambos.

Admito, não sabia desde quando sentia tudo aquilo pela caçula dos Weasleys, só que, pode ate parecer mentira para você, mas eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

**-O-**

_Naquele momento eu só pensava em como dizer aquilo para a garota a minha frente. Não agüentava mai ficar com aquilo guardado em mim... Tinha que dizer a ela. Mas estava com medo... Parece ate um tanto irônico tudo isso: Eu, Draco Malfoy, estava apaixonado por Ginny Weasley, a quem eu deveria odiar, e estava completamente apavorado por ter que dizer aquilo para ela... Se o protagonista dessa historia toda não fosse eu mesmo, estaria rindo de tudo isso._

_Mas, infelizmente, era eu sim aquele que estava com medo de admitir amar uma ruivinha, sarnenta, pobretona, sangue quente, extremamente linda e adorável Weasley!_

_**-O-**_

- E o que vai fazer se eu não sair daqui, Weasley? –desafiei com a voz num tom zombeteira, e quando ela se virou para me encarar, nos ficamos a poucos centímetros de distancia. Agora eu podia ver o quanto era mais alto que ela, Ginny mal chegava à altura dos meus ombros.

Encaramos-nos sem desviar o olhar, ela, com os seus tristes, decididos e desafiadores, olhos verdes que de vez em quando ficavam cor-de-mel, e eu, com meus frios e zombeteiros olhos azuis acinzentados.

Fiquei a espera de uma resposta direta e ríspida. Mas nada ela fez, ou melhor, disse. Pois, após um gesto rápido, ela segurou firme meus ombros, se colocou nas pontas dos pés, e prensou com força nossos lábios, como se quisesse me machucar com aquele toque.

A princípio não entendi o gesto daquela ruivinha, mais logo minha mente tratou de afastar aquilo e retribuir ao beijo, com a mesma intensidade. Mas logo aquele beijo, que era selvagem e extremamente possessivo, acabou e deu lugar a um mais calmo e, me ariscando a dizer, amoroso quando meus braços apertaram firme a sua cintura, a puxando para mais junto de mim, e os seus me abraçaram o pescoço. Nossas línguas se encontravam com volúpia e necessidade, como se aquilo fosse à única coisa de que elas mais precisassem e quisesse em toda a vida.

Suas mãos delicadas puxavam, delicadamente, os fios longos e loiros da minha nuca, fazendo com que correntes elétricas percorressem meu corpo. Não pude evitar quando um gemido prazeroso escapasse pela minha garganta...

Mas, como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo, ou um sonho, Ginny se afastou bruscamente de mim. De seus olhos já corriam novas lágrimas, à como eu odiava quando elas caiam pelo seu rosto... Era como se sua alma estivesse indo embora, junto com elas.

Mal ouvi quando você pediu desculpa e saiu correndo, em direção ao castelo.

Olhei novamente para a arvore onde Ginny se encontrava quando a encontrei, e lá, bem a minha frente, encontrei uma caixinha de madeira.

Me abaixei e a peguei com cuidado... Lutei contra a curiosidade de abri-la, mais não pude resistir e acabei abrindo-a.

Pequei o pequeno caderninho de cor marrom, já bem gasto, que havia lá dentro. O Diario de Ginny Weasley, era o que tinha na capa.

Voltei para o meu dormitório e passei a noite lendo aquelas folhas, já completamente preenchidas.

Quando acabei de ler aquele diário, estava surpreso com tudo que havia li.

Ginny, para minha surpresa e felicidade, me amava!

O resto da noite que se passou, eu dormi com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, ansioso para que o amanhã chegasse... Assim, poderia falar com a minha doce Weasley.

_**-O-**_

_Na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã quando fui falar com a Ginny, ela nem sequer falou comigo, me ignorou completamente, como se nem lembrar do que acontecera ontem a noite. _

_Me perguntei se tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho... Mas, quando voltei para o meu dormitório encontrei uma coruja de penas cinzas na minha janela, soube que tudo havia acontecido. Ela trazia uma carta e uma corrente com um pingente na forma de um coração com a letra G cravada de pedrinhas vermelhas no centro dele._

_Peguei a carta e a abri, logo procurando pelas inicias de quem a havia me mandado. Meu coração pulou de expectativa quando vi G.W no final da carta. _

_Pude ver que nela toda haviam diversas marcas que se assemelhavam a pequenas gotas._

'_Ela chorava em quanto escrevia aquela carta__'_

_Mas uma vez meus olhos queimaram de ódio e tristeza... Odiava quando ela chorava. As lágrimas dela, para mim, eram sempre um sinal de que algo ruim estava para acontecer._

**-O-**

" Draco, sei que uma hora dessas você já leu meu diário, que deixei lá no bosque quando fui embora. 

Hoje pela manhã, não sabia se havia lido ele ou não, por isso não falei nada nem fiz nada quando se aproximou de mim. Mas, agora a pouco, quando fui olhar lá no bosque, pra saber se meu diário ainda estava lá, não o achei, por isso tive certeza de que já o leu. 

Também sei que já sabe que eu o amo... Bem, se não sabia, sabe agora, não é mesmo?

Ontem à noite eu estava chorando porque não conseguia arranjar uma maneira de te esquecer, pois eu bem sabia que você nunca sentira nada, a não ser desprezo e vergonha, por mim.

Peço desculpas por ter lhe beijado, mais bem sei que gostou, pois retribuiu... Mas esqueça isso.

Tenho case certeza que esta rindo de tudo isso... Bem, não lhe culpo, ate eu, se fosse você, estaria rindo de mim.

Mas, se sente alguma coisa por mim, não me arriscaria a dizer amor, mais se sente algo, por favor, aceite esse colar e o use no jantar, pode usá-lo por baixo da roupa se quiser... Só quem precisa vê-lo sou eu, ninguém mais.

Se não sentir nada por mim, desejo que fique com ele... E se não o quiser, por não ser a altura do 'Grande Malfoy', de ele a alguém que goste... Diga a essa pessoa para ignorar o G que há nele. Em fim, faça o que quiser com ele, só não me devolva, esta bem?

Ate o jantar...

G.W "

**-O-**

_Quando chegou a hora do jantar, eu coloquei aquele colar e fui na direção do salão principal do castelo._

_Lá encontrei a Ginny sentada em uma cadeira afastada do Trio Maravilha. Aquilo me deixou ate mais vibrante, não queria aquele ruivo ridículo que é o irmão dela na minha cola._

_Caminhei ate atrás dela. Quando toquei no ombro da Ginny, senti o olhar do Rony, do Harry e da Hermione queimando nas minhas costas. Ela se levantou em um salto e me olhou surpresa._

_Eu não havia escondido o colar, ele estava por cima do meu sobretudo, bem destacado em meio ao tecido escuro._

**-O-**

- Vo-você esta usando... O Colar –sussurrou ela, e um sorriso singelo se formou nos seus lábios rubros. Ela hoje estava mais linda do que nunca.

- Sim, estou –e com isso a puxei para um beijo.

Pude ouvir quando o Rony gritou e tentou vir na nossa direção. Mas a Grenjer o impediu, e lhe disse que a Ginny sabia se cuidar sozinha.

Pela primeira vez na vida adorei as palavras que saíram da boca daquela sangue-ruim.

Todo o salão estava em silencio... Quando ouvi:

- Ei Malfoy –aquela era uma voz bem conhecida. Me separei da Ginny e me virei para encarar as duas esmeraldas brilhando de raiva a poucos metros de mim.- O esta faz com a _minha_ Ginny?

- Correção, cicatriz, _minha_ Ginny –sorri convencido e puxei a ruivinha que estava corada ao meu lado para mais junto de mim- Eu e Ginny somos namorados, Potter –olhei para o lado e encarei os olhos verdes que estavam arregalados ao meu lado.

Me inclinei e toque levemente naqueles lábios rubros... Adorava aquele sabor que os lábios da Ginny possuíam, poderia beijá-la o resto da vida.

- Que historia é essa? A Ginny me ama, Malfoy –exclamou ele, puxando a Ginny para seu lado- Não é mesmo Ginny?

- Claro Harry –disse ela sorrindo, quase cai para trás com essa afirmação, meu coração parecia ter se despedaçado em milhos de pedaços... Ela havia me enganado?- Eu amava você... Mas você demorou de mais para notar isso, agora estou completamente apaixonada pelo Draco. E tenho certeza de que ele sente o mesmo por mim.

A vi se separando dele e me abraçando novamente. Respirei aliado com aquilo... Encostei meu rosto no seu cabelo liso e vermelho, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, sentindo o aroma floral que eles possuíam.

Essa ruivinha sabia muito bem como me fazer perder a cabeça!

**-O-**

_Hoje, seis anos depois desse dia, quando acorde pela manhã e não achei a Ginny deitada do meu lado fiquei desesperado, ela não era de fazer isso nos dias de domingo._

_Corri por toda a casa a procura dela. Mas só a encontrei sentada em um balanço que fica no galho mais groso da arvore mais alta e antiga do nosso quintal._

_Ela estava de costas para mim, de cabeça baixa e com os fios longos e vermelhos cobrindo-lhe os olhos._

_Cheguei mais perto dela e levantei seu rosto... Vi lágrimas caírem dos olhos da Ginny, que agora é minha esposa, e pensei no pior._

_As lágrimas dela sempre seriam algo ruim para mim._

_Mas, quando sorrindo, ela pulou daquele balanço e me abraçou dizendo que estava grávida, toda aquela minha preocupação se transformou e pura e verdadeira alegria... A mesma alegria que fez a minha amada chorar daquela maneira._

_Sabe... As lágrimas às vezes são bem vindas... E nesse caso, foram muito, muito bem vindas._

-

-

-

_**FIM**_

_**-**_

_**Essa é minha primeira Fic de HP, por isso peço que vocês tenham piedade de mim e perdoem meus (inúmeros) erros ortográficos.**_

_**Amo Ginny e Draco, pra mim eles são os melhores de HP!**_

_**Beijos queridos e espero receber alguma review :3**_


End file.
